Flashbacks and Memories
by GFSista
Summary: Life can be full of good and bad events. And at the end of the day, all you can do is reflect. Chapter 3: Harris.
1. Aarch

Flashbacks

I was starting to write the next chapter of 'Temptation' when a new idea came into my head. These stories will be a series of one-shots consisting of flashbacks dedicated to major and minor characters of GF. Please tell me what you think!

By the way, I don't like my summery, so would anyone like to help me out?

Disclaimer: I do not own Galactik Football or anything associated with it.

* * *

**Aarch**

Aarch walked down the street to his childhood home and wondered whether Norata was there. He stopped. Would Norata ever want to see him? It was 6 years ago that Aarch had left the Shadows. He'd come fresh from the Wamba's Planet, cured of Smog Poisoning and ready to make amends. Finding some resolve, he continued to walk until he reached the greenhouse. It was closed.

"Damn." Aarch cursed under his breath.

"Sorry mister, it's closed until week."

Aarch turned round to see a boy of about six with a football tucked under his arm. Aarch asked "When is the owner going to be back?"

"Next week. Are you new around here? I know all the people here and I ain't seen you before."

Aarch silently deliberated. He could tell the kid who he was and risk a backlash. _Or_, he could lie.

"I'm Andrew. Who are you?"

The boy grinned "I'm the owner's son. My name's Rocket."

Aarch instantly went into a daze. By pure coincidence and fate, his own flesh and blood was standing right in front of him. His own nephew. Lying about his identity suddenly seemed like a bad idea.

"So Rocket, why isn't your dad here?"

"He's gone to some convention about plants. He wants me to learn about 'em." Rocket finished by pulling a face.

Aarch chuckled but silently he was anxious about his nephew being without his mum.

"How's your dad?"

"Well, sometimes he can be kinda weird, but I cheer him up loads." Rocket pointed to himself proudly.

Aarch smiled. "Where are you staying? With your mum?" Aarch hadn't seen Keira anywhere.

Rocket's face fell "I don't have a mum. She's gone to the big cloud in the sky." he finished off by pointing his hand up to the sky.

Aarch's eyes widened "I'm so sorry." In his head, he was shouting _"That's impossible! Keira can't be dead! The last time I saw her she was fine…"_ he stopped thinking, knowing that he wouldn't get any answers. "So, it's just you and your daddy?"

Rocket nodded shyly "Yeah. My grandma and grandpa stop by sometimes. They're really funny." Rocket giggled.

"Anybody else?"

"Nope. They are only family I have. Well, there's my uncle Ryan, I'm staying with him."

Aarch felt a stabbing pain go through him. _"Norata didn't tell him about me?"_ he thought. He couldn't believe that Norata would hate him so much that he would tell Rocket that he didn't exist.

"Why are you asking me so many questions?" Rocket said, snapping Aarch out of his thoughts. "Why are you asking about my family?" Rocket's voice verged on scared. He took a step backwards. "I'm not allowed to talk to strangers. I mean… you seem nice but –"

"No! It's okay!" Aarch raised his arms in a gesture of peace. "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm just concerned." Aarch didn't like the idea of his nephew being afraid of him. "Why are you even out here alone? It's cold."

Rocket smiled "I can play with my football without my daddy yelling at me. He doesn't like me playing. Besides, I have my gloves." With that, Rocket juggled with the ball before aiming it at a wall.

"Not bad at all!" Aarch grinned, a sense of pride filling him inside. He looked out towards the landscape, a small frown on his face. Akillian was nothing like it used to be.

"You okay Mr Andrew?" Concern was etched onto Rocket's face.

"I'll be fine kid." Aarch walked up to him and ruffled his hair. "You keep practising, okay?"

"Of course. I'm gonna be a famous player one day, you wait and see!" Rocket beamed, his eyes sparkling.

"I'll look out for you kid." Aarch said, noticing the colour of Rocket's eyes for the first time. A deep shade of gold, just like his mother's. "Bye Rocket." he said softly

"Bye bye Mr Andrew sir!" Rocket waved.

Aarch smiled to himself. His nephew was safe and happy. His brother had practically disowned him but it seemed that he was finding comfort in his greenhouse. And his parents were okay. He made a vow to himself that he _would_ come back to make amends, but not now. Walking down the road, he heard Rocket heard Rocket yell "Hey Mr Andrew! If you come back, don't tell my dad about the football!"

"Of course not!" Aarch yelled back.

"Cool, thank you sir!" Rocket said and went back to juggling his football.

Aarch went back to his hotel. Then to the airport. He needed to start somewhere fresh. As he boarded the shuttle, all of the worries and doubt in his mind were pushed back as the image of a boy kicking a ball in the snow filled his mind. And for the first time in a long while, he slept peacefully.

* * *

Please R&R, constructive criticism is appreciated!

Luv GFSista xx


	2. Artegor

Flashbacks

I was thinking about Artegor alot today, so I had to write something about him. I hope it doesn't seem rushed!

Disclaimer: I do not own Galactik Football or anything associated with it.

* * *

**Artegor**

A few weeks after the explosion…

Artegor stood outside the side room, his arm raised and ready to knock on the door. There should have been nothing to worry about. All he had to do was show his face and give Keira the presents for the baby. However, a certain feeling of anxiety washed over him as he heard the laughter from inside. Even though the planet had been plunged into ice and the Akillian's dream of playing at Genesis Stadium was destroyed, they were laughing like nothing happened.

He heard the voices. Aarch. Keira. Norata. Adium. All there for the baby. Artegor suddenly felt like the outsider, the one who didn't fit in with the happiness.

Breathing out deeply, he knocked on the door twice.

"Come in!" the cheery voice of Keira called out.

Artegor stepped in and gave an awkward smile. "Hi."

"Artegor! Geez, I was wondering when you were going to show up!" Aarch said walking over to his best friend and giving him a friendly clap on the shoulder. "How are you? I haven't seen you in a while? Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. How's the baby?"

"He's fantastic." Norata said, holding his gaze towards the baby in his cot.

"Do you want to see him?" Keira offered, smiling warmly at Artegor and waving him over.

"Um…" this was the exact situation that Artegor didn't want to get in. He didn't want to see the baby and possibly forget about the chance he had been offered. "I'm not sure; I'm not good with children."

"Why not? Honestly, sometimes Artegor you can be weird. Even I've held Rocket!" Adium said.

"Rocket?" Artegor said _"What kind of a name is that?"_ he thought.

"Yep. Cute name isn't it? Rocket Keiran Nathan Parr." Aarch said. "Go on! Hold the little baby!"

"I'm really not sure." Artegor shifted uncomfortably.

Keira sighed "Well, if you aren't going to hold him, can I have my card and present? Mamma needs a pick-me-up!"

Artegor nodded, walked over to Keira and gave her the card and present.

"Thank you, sweetie. So what are you going to do?" Keira said.

Artegor looked at the new parents and thought _"Keira's strong. She'd help Norata get over Aarch. He'll be fine, they'll be fine."_

"Artegor?" Keira gently touched his shoulder, snapping him out of his thoughts. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. Yes I'm fine. Excuse me." With that Artegor walked out of the room, whilst everybody else stared after him, the baby breaking out into a fit of tears.

"I worry for him." Norata said, holding Rocket close.

"Me too. I'll go after him." Aarch grabbed his keys and walked out, only to find Artegor sitting on one of the ugly plastic seats in the hall.

Artegor looked up to the ceiling and sighed. He felt so separated from the bubbly atmosphere and the only person he truly felt attached to was Aarch. _"God please let him come with me."_

"You are not alright. There's something you're not telling me."

Artegor looked at his friend, silently cursing and praising his intuition. "Yeah, there is something I need to tell you. And I rather not tell you here."

Aarch raised his eyebrows and said "Okay. My place or yours?"

"Mine. I'll drive."

They walked down to the makeshift car park and Artegor drove to his house which was one of the few which was stable. Artegor made two mugs of coffee and gave one to Aarch.

"What's this about?"

"The coach of the Shadows has given us the chance to be in their team. We can be the star strikers and we'd get the Smog quickly." Artegor said quickly

Aarch's blue eyes widened in surprise. "What! How can you think of joining another team… is this why you were so jumpy around Norata and Keira, isn't it?"

Artegor nodded. "Aarch, we need this. We can't let our careers go to waste!" his ambitious side was rapidly taking over. And his selfish side.

"But… but…" Aarch stuttered. Artegor could see it in Aarch's face that he was wavering.

"Aarch." Artegor said, seizing Aarch by the shoulder. "This is the opportunity of our lives. We won't get another chance to do this!"

"Norata, he…"

"Keira will look after him. Besides, he has Rocket now. You could always visit."

Aarch put his mug on the kitchen table and murmured "I need some time to think." He walked into Artegor's bathroom.

...

It was the longest half hour Artegor ever endured. He tapped his fingertips on the kitchen table, waiting to hear Aarch's decision. Finally, Aarch walked out of the bathroom.

Artegor flashed him a look that said "Well?" and Aarch said quietly "I'd like to say bye to them first."

Artegor had to control himself from jumping up and down on the spot and he tried to repress the strong feeling of joy. He said "Of course."

The drive to the hospital was quiet and as they walked up the stairs, Aarch grew paler and paler. Aarch reached the door and knocked on it. Hearing no reply, they both walked in only to find the parents sleeping and Rocket gurgling.

"Hey baby." Aarch said quietly, picking up Rocket and cuddling him. "How you doing? How _you_ doing?" Aarch cooed. Artegor hung back, noticing the baby for the first time, with dark brown hair and big blue eyes.

"That's strange."

"Huh?" Aarch said.

"He has blue eyes."

"All babies have blue eyes when they're newborns." Norata said, coming out of his sleep. "What's the matter?"

Artegor immediately stepped out of the room, sensing a huge argument. And indeed it was. The words he usually heard were "Shadows", "opportunity", "traitor" and "I hate you".

After a long hour, Aarch stepped out of the room, distressed. He quietly said "We should get going."

Artegor was happy. That emotion didn't occur very often for him. Finally, he wouldn't feel so alone. He wouldn't have to share Aarch with anybody anymore. He had Aarch and Aarch only had him.

* * *

I hope you guys liked it, please R&R, constructive criticism is appreciated!

Luv GFSista xx


	3. Harris

Flashbacks and Memories

Just a little drabble about Harris to get my writing back on track!

Disclaimer: If I owned GF, there would be nothing but slash!

* * *

**Harris**

Harris sat in his room, feeling very happy about his day and the future. Taking off his coat and tie, he sat down on his bed and breathed deeply. He had achieved so much and it wouldn't be long before his plan would come to fruition.

People had always underestimated him. Or neglected him.

When he was younger and at school, he was always picked on. He was small, skinny and very pale. The fact that he had white hair didn't help at all. The boys excluded him from their games and Harris was left alone most of the time.

It was the same at university. He was always in the background, organising the events from behind the scenes and never getting any credit. It didn't matter to him. He liked the satisfaction and self-control he got from doing things by himself. He was the puppet master.

Then the opportunity of joining Technoid came along. He worked his way up until he reached the position of being Duke Maddox's assistant.

Then came Bleylock and everything changed. Netherball. It all came crashing down on him. Running that organisation gave Harris such a thrill.

The first time he saw the flux being taken from the players, he knew that Bleylock didn't deserve that much power. When Bleylock told him that he was going to destroy Genesis Stadium, he knew that he needed to stop the General and use the flux for more _beneficial_ purposes.

Having such a hold on Sinedd was perfect. Leading the Pirates straight to Bleylock was too easy. The sabotage of Bleylock's ship was a more complex issue. _"Do I really want to kill him?"_ Harris asked himself at many points. However, due to Bleylock's obsession on the destruction of Genesis and Sonny Blackbones, Harris' decision was made for him.

Even at the last moment he was still unsure of what the result would be, as he looked at his device every few minutes trying to maintain his façade in front of Duke Maddox and the rest of the Technoid elite. If he failed, the consequences would be grave, mainly resulting in the death of him and everyone else in Genesis. _Then it happened_. Seeing Bleylock's ship blow up on his device gave Harris immense relief. He succeeded. Now he would be in control. All that was left was to set his plans in motion.

He smiled at the powerful blue flux device on his bed, gently stroking it.

"It won't be long my little friend. It won't be long." He murmured.

* * *

This is kinda weird for me, I haven't written something about Harris. If anybody has any tips, please send them my way! Please R&R

GFSista xx


End file.
